The present disclosure relates to a developer container for containing developer and a developer supplying apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the developer container.
Conventionally, the following toner container is known as an example of developer containers for containing developer. The toner container includes a toner discharge port and a rotary stirring member. Toner is discharged through the toner discharge port by rotation of the stirring member.